Harry Potter and the Slayerette's Correspondence
by Kennie Gajos
Summary: Harry Potter and the Slayerette from Willow's perspective. Taken from her correspondence. Please R&R! *UPDATED*
1. Need to Talk to You

Harry Potter and the Slayerette's Correspondence

A/N

Hey everyone who's reading this!

This is basically Willow's (and occasionally Professor Regan's) correspondence throughout my fic Harry Potter and the Slayerette.  

Okay, I admit it!  It's a companion fic!  I know I swore I'd never write one, but it really seemed as though Harry Potter and the Slayerette needed one so that Willow's side of the tale could be expressed thoroughly.

Anyway, onward but never upward ('cause, you know, that'd be dangerous, suddenly shooting fifty feet up).

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

From:  netgirl1997@yahoo.com

To:  snoopydancer@hotmail.com, classprotector@aol.com 

Cc:  fburkle@angelinvestigations.com

Subject:  Need to talk to you.

Hey guys!

How's Sunnydale?  Giles is teaching me loads.  As you know, he arranged for me to attend a magic school here in England so I can harness my powers.  But something came up instead and they changed their minds.

I can still have lessons, but they also want me to teach a class there.  Defence Against the Dark Arts.  The lessons would be in the evening and at the discretion of both my fellow teachers and myself.

Giles thinks I can do it.  What do you think?

Love,

Willow

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

From:  netgirl1997@yahoo.com

To:  snoopydancer@hotmail.com, classprotector@aol.com 

Subject:  re:  Need to talk to you.

Hey.

Thanks for the encouragement guys.  I appreciate it.

I know you're worried about whether or not I'd be able to handle teaching.  I am too.  But I have taught before (although not Defence Against the Dark Arts) and I just found out that I'll know some of the people there too!  Darcy's going to be there!!

I have to go.  Giles and I are travelling to London so that I can pick out a booklist for my students.

Love,

Will

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

From:  netgirl1997@yahoo.com

To:  fburkle@angelinvestigations.com

Subject:  re: Need to talk to you.

Hey Fred,

Thanks for believing that I can do this.  It means a lot to me.  

Any luck finding Angel and Cordy?  I've tried a couple of spells to find out where they are but so far nothing.  I'll ask Darcy when I see her next if she can try looking for me.  You know how much better than me she is at finding that kind of stuff out.

I'll be sure and keep in contact with you guys.  And who knows, maybe I can come back to America and visit everyone over Christmas or something!  I'm sure Angel and Cordy'll be back by then.

I'll say hi to Darcy and Swift for you when I see them.

Give my love to Connor and Gunn.

Talk to you soon.

Love,

Willow


	2. London

Harry Potter and the Slayerette's Correspondence

A/N

Okay, my lawyer asked me to say that neither the characters, situations or places in either Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Harry Potter belong to me.  I make no money from them.  They belong to other people.  But the original characters, situation and places that I put said stuff that doesn't belong to me _does_ belong to me.  'Kay?

See my lawyer and I have this thing going where I do something for him (telling people that I don't own this stuff but I do own some stuff) and he does something for me (negotiates with Buffy, Xander, Giles, Wesley, Dawn Cordelia, Angel etc. to see if I can use their correspondence too.  Which would be cool.  But at the moment there's this own legal battle going on about whether or not I'd have to pay them.  And whether or not I can use Dawn's letters without asking on account of her not actually being real.)

So hopefully soon I'll be able to have other people's correspondence too!  But at the moment, it's just Willow I'm afraid.

Another thing.  It's (obviously) a Harry Potter/Buffy crossover.  But there well may be some stuff in it that you don't recognise.  This is because of another of my fics called _Darkling_ in which Buffy, Giles, Willow and Xander and Angel, Doyle and Cordelia all meet this girl called (have you guessed yet?) Darcy Regan!  It's not finished yet, but if there's anything you don't understand I recommend you read it.  There is some stuff mentioned in this fic (like Basil becoming a female vampire *lol*) that I'm planning for future fics but most of that stuff comes with an explanation. 

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

From:  netgirl1997@yahoo.com

To:  snoopydancer@hotmail.com, classprotector@aol.com, fburkle@angelinvestigations.com

Subject:  London

OMG!  You guys would not _believe_ the place Giles and I just went to!!!!!!!  First we went into this pub full of really strange people dressed weirdly, and then we went into their back garden and then Giles tapped the wall and this opening just APPEARED and we walked through into this place that wasn't there before!!

It's called Diagon Alley and apparently it's where all of the witches and wizards in England shop!

The first thing Giles did was send me off to get a wand whilst he opened an account at the wizard bank for me.  And guess who I met there!  DARCY and SWIFT!!! (They say hi BTW)

Darcy was buying a wand too.  Hers is 11 inches long, made of birch and contains a unicorn hair.  The guy who owns the shop, Mr Ollivander, was really worried when he sold it to her.  He said it's been in the shop for centuries and hasn't ever matched up with anyone because the guy who plucked it from the unicorn was badly injured and killed the unicorn for it's blood which is apparently really magical.

My wand is made of ash, is 10 inches and contains – wait for it – vampire blood!!!!!!  Mr Ollivander says that only a few wands containing vampire blood have ever been made.  Personally I think it fits, considering life on the Hellmouth and what I'm here to teach but I think Darcy was a bit peeved that it didn't fit her.  After all, considering who and what she is…

Then we went and bought robes, which are the wizarding clothes of choice.  I'm sure some of you at least would like me to describe in great detail what I bought there, but they're just robes.

After that we went and bought a couple of bits and pieces from some of the shops; THEY SELL BROOMS!!! ACTUAL brooms, that FLY and EVERYTHING!!!!  Darcy picked up some divination stuff that she hadn't got or had broken or hadn't ever seen before (you know how she can be… she bought just about everything she saw!)  And then we went into Flourish and Blott, a magical books store.  I figured out what I'm teaching about!  Vampires and Slayers and Demons!  They actually sell Watcher's Diaries!!  Granted they're under the popular fiction section, but still!

I'm fedexing presents to everyone so keep an eye out for the mail!

Another thing.  I bought an owl.  Apparently once I get to the school (which is called Hogwarts BTW) my laptop won't be able to work on account of all the magic in the air.  Which seems a bit weird to me 'cause do you remember that spell I used to do to speed up my Internet connection etc.?  Anyway, the owl'll deliver my letters and stuff to you guys when I can't send you email anymore.

Anyway, I gotta go and pack.  I'm travelling to Hogwarts tomorrow.  School starts in two weeks!!

Love,

Willow


	3. Transatlantic: Going West

Dear Buffy, Dawn and Xander,

I hope the owl didn't scare you.  If you give him a letter for me, he'll straight to me.

How are you all?  I'm fine.  And I'm living in a castle!!  A real, honest to God, castle!  I'm going into the village, Hogsmeade, in a couple of days and I'll buy a camera and take loads of photos to send you then.

My lessons are going well.  Minerva (Deputy Head.  Teaches Transfiguration) actually gave me a compliment yesterday!  She's really nice but really strict too.  She doesn't show much emotion, but she's really nice.

There's a totally creepy teacher here too.  His name's Severus Snape and he's the potions master.  He's like a cross between Snyder and Angelus without the physical violence.  He's uber menacing and he wears this black capes and folds his arms up in it.  It makes him look like a bat!

Lessons with him aren't as bad as they could be however.  Darcy's also taking lessons on account of she didn't get to come here when she was a kid because her mom was afraid that her dad would find her if she did.  Although Severus seems to hate me the most Darcy sticks up to him a lot so she takes more of the heat than I do.

By the way, she says hi and wants to know if Xander wants her to send more crumpets?

I'm disturbed to hear about the new Sunnydale High.  Any chance Xander can build the foundation wonky and make it fall down?

It's a joke Xand!

I'm trying hard to figure out a way to get my laptop to work here.  I may have to resort to asking some of the more advanced students to help me in return for extra credit.

The Headmaster here is really nice.  His name is Albus Dumbledore and he's really powerful (you can sense the power coming off of him from two rooms away).

They have a massive library.  Unfortunately the librarian is ultra possessive over her books.  I swear she'd sleep in there if she could.

Darcy and I are sharing an office.  The previous Divination professor seems to have been a bit of a fraud.  Anyway, her office reeks of incense and it gives Darcy migraines so she's sharing with me.

Anyway, I've got to go to a potions lesson now.  I'll write as soon as the owl (his name's Las) returns!

Take care.

Love,

Willow

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N     Las is Gaelic for Light.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear Giles,

Hi from Hogwarts!  Lessons are going well, but they'll be much harder to continue with once the students arrive next week.  Minerva (who says hello by the way) gave me a compliment yesterday!

I can't believe you didn't tell me I'd be living in a castle!

I got the letter you passed on from Wesley.  I'm sending him one back to let him know that Darcy and I have managed to pinpoint Angel's location down to a rough area and hope to hear back from him soon.  Hopefully he'll be able to find Angel.  I can't believe that Connor did that to his own father!

Take care of Las for me.  He has a long flight across the Atlantic coming up.

Love,

Willow

P.S.  Darcy and Swift say hi!  We're sharing an office now so she's staring over my shoulder as I write this.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Wesley,

Darcy and I have managed to pinpoint Angel's location to a rough area, which we've marked on the enclosed map.  We hope that this is of use and that you'll be able to write back soon to tell us that you've found him.

I can't believe that Connor would do that to Angel.  I know that Holtz raised him, but Angel's still his father and that should surely count for something.

Darcy is particularly appalled.  She and Angel were so close.  He was the one to buy Swift for her after Basil's death.  They had a true friendship and she found it difficult to understand when he went missing.  Now that she knows who's responsible all she wants to do is go to LA and beat the crap out of Connor.

I haven't told the LA and Sunnydale groups what you told us because as you pointed out, it's safer for them if Connor doesn't suspect that they know.

Please take care and write back soon.

Love,

Willow

P.S.  My owl's called Las.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Wesley,

Find him.  Kill Connor.

Hope the map helps.

Love,

Darcy

P.S. Swift sends his love.


	4. Transatlantic: Going East

A/N

Good news peeps! My lawyer has finally earned his retainer and secured permission for me to use Dawn's letters! So here is her reply.

Hi Willow,

Xander shrieked like a girl when Las arrived! We're all okay. Buffy's been giving me slaying lessons. It's all 'Use the force Luke' except the bad guys are the ones with the force and I'm a weakling so therefore I must work out with her for a few months before she'll let me near a graveyard again.

School'll have started by the time you get this. So not looking forward to math on the Hellmouth! Do they actually have extra credit in England? From what Giles told us all it sounds as though the education system over there is really messed up! Mind you, I wouldn't mind leaving school at 16.

The librarian sounds a lot like Giles used to be and Severus just plain mean. Hit him with a stick for me.

I gotta run because it's time to spar with Buffy.

Say hi to Darcy for me.

Dawn


End file.
